User blog:Kiara M249/Ideas for "Lion King 4: The Journey Begun"
Simba and zazu.gif|Will the cubs be naughty? Kk cubs.JPG|Who will the cubs meet now? Kk l.JPG|Who will be Mommy and Daddy's favorite? Zazu.JPG|Who will Zazu like best? Hakuna matata.JPG|Timon and Pumbaa's role? Simba and nala.JPG2.JPG|Any "Cub Love"? If so, who? Hi everyone. I recently thought of how awesome it would be if there were a Lion King 4. By comment, you may also add your ideas. Thanks! Here I have my ideas, but you can post yours, I need everyone's ideas. If we all cooperate, this will perhaps make the real Lion King creators decide themselves already of making a 4th movie. First thing's first, we need to know plot, characters, conflicts, etc. I have a few ideas, and even wrote a script myself, but I think everyone cooperating and helping a sequel together will be a "One-Of-A-Kind" masterpiece. My ideas? Here is a few: -'Kiara and Kovu have twins '(a boy and a girl). Conflict between this? The girl (second born) is the cub who always wants to be queen of Pride Rock while the boy (first born) doesnt even want to be king. -'Raising the duo. '''As read in the Lion King story "A Tale Of Two Brothers", I think this family should also have a preference, in this case, one parent loves one more than the other, while the other parents likes the other more than the other. -'''Solution. '''Since children of the protagonists, I think both should have a oportunity to shine. -'''Vitani's Return and Her Daughter.' Yes, Vitani will be in the movie (as evil), and with a daughter. Since her mother died, she is not seen with the pridelanders in the movie. What happened to her? I have a theory. She wanted to get revenge for her mother's death. Why? She felt she had to do something bad to fix everything. Now that she has a daughter (the age of Kiara's cubs, and the lionesses' cubs), she decides to raise her with the same hatrid and evilness her mother raised her with. Part One: Characters, Conflicts, and Plot Kiara_M249 (me) 'says: "''I think having the parents of the duo having preferences (Kiara loving the boy, Kovu loving the girl) would be a great idea for part of the conflict. But, the main conflict could be the future Lion King (the boy) not wanting to be the next king, while the girl wants to be the next lion queen. As this all happens, the future lion king STILL refuses to give her his place.(The rest of my ideas are posted above, by the way). My other conflict is having Vitani wanting to return to get revenge for her mother's death. Also, I think her daughter could get in love with one of the lioness' sons. I have a poll open in my Message Wall for that Lions name". '''Character Designs: First off, the names are the most important thing of all, and we havent even named them! Nevermind... I actually did. Since it's been decided they are having twins (a boy and a girl), I chose 2 special names. For the boy, Mosi (Meaning first born). For the girl, Abeni (Meaning “We asked for her”). These might not be the best names, and I noticed that, so, if you have a name with the same meaning, tell me. Oh, yeah, characters... Okay, now that we got the names, we can now go with the designs of the characters. Abeni '''should be a dark brown cub with a small tuft on her head, with shocking green eyes like her father. '''Mosi '''should be light-golden brown cub with brown hair (his later mane), with his eyes like his mother. Also, I think both should not get along that easily to make it cute. I think Vitani's cub (check poll for name), should be a very similar version of Vitani but a nicer-looking lion. She should be a little darker than Vitani though. Also, she should have red/ orange eyes. She should also have a tuft like her mother. Part Two: Vitanni's Return, Songs, and Conflict Solution '''Kiara_M249 (me) says: "I had an observation on Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Vitanni, after her mother died, was not shown anymore in the rest of the movie. Yeah, okay, she agreed with Kiara, but after her mother dies, I did'nt see her in the rest of the movie. Perhaps she can come back, in vengance of her mother's death, to sabotage Pride Rock and the rulers. (Of course, Simba and Nala are still King and Queen, but I think a good ending would be for him to step down to give the new King and Queen {Kovu and Kiara} their rightful places). Another thing songs... well I was thinking of a mother-son song for Kiara and her son, one that could let him know the importance of being future king". Q: Any good titles for the movie? (Lion King 4: The Journey Begun) (Lion King 4: Vitani's Return) (Lion King 4: Duo of Battle) (Lion King 4: Conflicts in Pride Rock) Q: Names for Vitani's cub (for the girl) (ADRIANA-Meaning evil, dark one) (MAURA-Meaning dark) (MELINDA-Meaning gentle, dark) Category:Blog posts